All I Need Is You And I
by sdl90
Summary: He wants to take that next step with her in proving his love. He has to because without Rachel he isn't anything.
1. Without You

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you<em>

* * *

><p>It starts during her song to him, this overwhelming sense of love and appreciation. When she looks at him, everything else melts away and she's sitting there singing just for him. That's when it hits him. She's the most important thing in his world, that special thing that means something, and maybe everything else is a mess but what they have finally isn't among it. He feels foolish for missing what was right in front of him but now that he sees, he will do anything to keep from losing it. He doesn't need a ghost of a father who never existed to be special, he just needs Rachel.<p>

The world comes back and he smiles as Rachel finishes her song. It's almost as if he's magnetically drawn to her and has to go to her. He holds her in an embrace and finds his lips pressing against hers. The kiss deepens and he's vaguely aware of the rest of the glee club in the room but he doesn't really care as Rachel runs her hand over his neck and allows him to slip his tongue into her mouth. His hand slides down her back and rests just above her butt when she wraps her arm around him again and pulls him even closer. They only break once Santana begins speaking and seems to remind Rachel that they aren't alone.

Santana surprisingly compliments Rachel on her song and she is beaming. Then Santana of course rags on her but it doesn't even seem to affect Rachel's blissful mood. She's still smiling as she looks up at him and he realizes it wasn't the praise or the song that had her looking happier than ever, it was him, and it warmed his heart even more. His mouth twitches into a grin as he follows Rachel back to their seats. Rachel looks at him and beams again as they entwine their fingers, and he loves how soft her skin is and how perfectly her hand fits in his. She leans her head on his shoulder, and he turns to kiss her hair.

Mr. Schue keeps talking at them, and everyone keeps proposing songs for him to sing to Miss Pillsbury, but Finn doesn't much care anymore. He's happy for Mr. Schuester and excited to be his best man, but he knows that whatever song he chooses, Mr. Schue will get that 'yes' he so craves from the woman he loves. All Finn can focus on is Rachel's hand in his and how pretty it looks. He loves Rachel's hands – how dainty they are, their warmth, the way her slender fingers skim over his skin when they're intimately embracing, her cute perfectly manicured nails and how they're always painted beautiful colors.

Then everyone begins moving, getting out of their seats as Mr. Schue dismisses them for the day. Rachel stands up and makes to release his hand to follow the group out to her locker but he doesn't let her go. He'll never let her go again if he has anything to say about it. Finn tugs her back as he stands up himself and he smiles before leaning down to give her another kiss. It isn't as heated as their previous one, but it still contains every ounce of love he feels for her.

Rachel presses her free hand against his chest and plays with a button on his plaid shirt. She tugs on her lip with her teeth as she stares down at her hand lying on his body. "My dads won't be home until six if you want to come over," she says quietly. Her eyes flicker up to his face and she looks almost shy at the admission.

He's about to give an emphatic 'yes' when the memory of his schedule pops in his mind reminding him of his less than desirable obligations. Finn releases an audible groan and Rachel's face falls.

"What's wrong?"

It physically pains him to get the words out, but he does. "I have to work tonight."

Rachel sighs and pulls her hand away from his chest. He immediately misses the pressure and warmth and wants to take it back and say he'd love to come over but it appears the moment has passed.

"It's alright. Another day." Rachel smiles up at him but she is clearly disappointed. "We should go if you have to work." She turns and begins walking toward the door, pulling him along with her.

Finn is at the shop for a grand total of twenty minutes when Burt comes over to him and tells him he can leave.

"But I'm scheduled until close…?" Finn says, not understanding why Burt was letting him leave hours early.

"We aren't busy today. Go on, play some video games or take Rachel to dinner or something." He pats him on the shoulder before walking off leaving a stunned but pleased Finn behind him.

He quickly changes out of his coveralls and jumps in his truck, speeding off in the direction of Rachel's.

She answers the door after three knocks and is pleasantly surprised to see him standing there. "Finn?"

"Burt let me out really early so I thought I'd stop by."

Rachel pulls him into the house and locks the door behind them as they scamper up to her bedroom.

It's about five thirty when Finn finds himself entwining his fingers with Rachel's again as he kisses her under the sheets of her bed. They're both a little sweaty and tired but Finn's never felt so peaceful and happy in his life. When he's with Rachel, every outside concern or problem doesn't exist. It's just them in this little bubble of love and joy that can't be penetrated by anything…no matter how cheesy it may sound. Their kiss breaks and Rachel stares into his eyes as a tiny smile graces her swollen lips.

"I love you," she whispers, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I love you." He brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of hers. Her fingers slip from his and move to caress his face. His eyes close and his free hand moves down her torso to slide around to her back. Finn tugs her body closer and lazily grazes his fingers along the smooth curve from her back to her behind. She giggles and lays her hand on his chest as he kisses her again.

Rachel presses herself into him even harder and he groans when her hand finds his building erection. Finn then rolls bringing Rachel with him until she's lying on top of his chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?" he mumbles against her lips when she pulls away.

"No, but I had a pretty good idea." She giggles and trails her fingers along his length forcing an unattractive squeal of want out of his mouth. "Oh my…Finn, it's nearly six."

His head turns to see Rachel's clock displaying 5:38 PM and he knows he should get going…that doesn't mean he wants to. "I cannot wait for the day we don't have to worry about parents."

"Mmm…that would be nice," Rachel agrees and rolls off him. His legs swing over the bed and he sits up. He surveys the room to see where exactly his clothes ended up in their frenzy to get them off and finds his boxers hanging precariously from Rachel's elliptical. He gets off the bed and grabs them, pulling them on. He turns back to Rachel and sees her pouting a little.

"What's wrong?" he worries, walking back over to her.

"I was just enjoying the view." Finn just chuckles and kisses her again until she's pushing on his chest. "You really need to go before we get caught." Finn rolls his eyes but finds the rest of his clothes.

Once dressed, Rachel escorts him back down to her front door. He can't seem to say goodbye though since he keeps saying 'one more kiss' after every last kiss. Eventually Rachel manages to shove him out the door and just in time too as he sees Rachel's dad's car coming down the street from the opposite direction as he drives away.

It isn't until he's lying in bed after their pretty sweet performance in the pool for Mr. Schuester's proposal that he realizes that's what he should do. Ever since his mother told him the truth about his dad, his world has been shattered and dark except for her. Rachel is the only bright spot and she is the only thing that makes perfect sense in the confusion that has become his life in past months. He still doesn't fully understand why she has chosen him – he isn't important, he isn't going to be anyone special – but for some reason she loves him and lets him love her. He wants to take that next step with her in proving his love. He has to because without Rachel he isn't anything. He can't lose her again; he won't be able to bear the loss.

He's surprised he gets a credit card at all after three failures to procure one but now that he has it he's itching to use it. He finds himself at the jewelry store after school staring into a case filled with rings. A woman comes up to him and asks if he needs assistance. He remembers her from when he was here with Mr. Schue and she helped him out a lot.

The ring he finds isn't the most extravagant but it's beautiful and perfect like Rachel. The diamond is a little heart and he thinks it's like a metaphor. Rachel gave him her heart and he gave her his completely. Now he is literally going to give her his heart as a promise that she would always have him and his love for her. He knows how much Rachel loves her metaphors.

He searches everywhere for those airplane cups but can't find them anywhere. Under usual circumstances he would ask Rachel where she found them but he doesn't want her asking too many questions so he settles for a simple, right to the point, setting. Though he has a feeling Rachel would love an over the top proposal like Mr. Schue's to Miss Pillsbury, being the drama obsessed actress she is, Finn figures simple is the better way to go. He's already so nervous he'll fuck everything up completely; he doesn't need to add more stuff to remember.

Finn plays it over and over in his mind how his proposal will go. He envisions multiple scenarios, even the outcomes he really doesn't want like any variation of 'no', and it only serves to freak him out more until he finally stops thinking so much.

He tells her to meet him in the auditorium because that's where everything started. It's the first place he ever heard Rachel sing, where she touched something in him and made him want more. It's where he fell in love with her, where they shared their first truly intimate moments together both physical and emotional, where they became 'Finchel'. The auditorium is the only place suitable for a proposal.

As he waits, Finn pulls his picture of his dad from his wallet. It hurts knowing the truth and knowing he was lied to his entire life but for some reason he needs to look at the picture. The man is still his father despite all his faults. There was a time, only days before, where he would look at this picture and hope he had half as much strength as the man in it, now he hopes he can have more. Then he hears her voice behind him telling him that he has his father's eyes and his mouth a little bit too.

Memories from his childhood seep into his vision and he tells Rachel about how much he wanted to be his dad. But that isn't the point of their meeting and he tells her so when she asks. He gets up and faces her explaining why they're in the auditorium. It's the moment he's been building towards ever since he first realized how madly and deeply in love he had fallen for the woman before him.

He asks for her cooperation in not speaking until he's done because he knows she loves to talk. Usually he loves to hear her voice but if she breaks his train of thought or distracts him otherwise, he may lose his nerve. It's the most nervous he's _ever_ been in his life.

Finn planned a whole speech out and amazingly it finds its way from the depths of his brain to his tongue without problem. He says everything he feels and then pulls the little box out from his pocket, explaining what it isn't and everything it is – a promise to love her for the rest of his life. Then he gets down on one knee and opens the box.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

He watches her face as the words slip from his mouth and she inhales sharply as her mouth falls open slightly and her eyes widen. She's clearly shocked and maybe a little terrified. Finn waits and waits until he realizes she's speechless.

It figures the one moment he needs Rachel to speak her mind and tell him what she's feeling the only thing that comes from her mouth is silence.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Sorry for the extremely long wait between chapters. I hope to get the next ones up much faster. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She doesn't leap off her chair and into his arms. She doesn't begin crying hysterically saying 'yes, yes, yes' over and over, kissing his face. She doesn't even say 'go to hell, no way'. Rachel says nothing as she stares back and forth between the ring in his hand and his face. She wears a mask of surprise, worry, confusion and, if he's being honest with himself, terror.<p>

"Are you going to say anything?" he asks quietly after what feels like a painstakingly long eternity of silence.

"Why?" Rachel breathes out, voice barely audible though she's only a foot away.

Finn's taken aback by the question. What does she mean why? Because he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, that's why. "I love you and want to be with you forever. Why does there need to be another reason?"

"Because we're young and still in high school and this all just seems very sudden. This is a big thing, Finn…a big, life changing decision."

Finn takes a deep breath as he tries to compose his thoughts. "Rachel, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You accept me for everything I am and help me to be a better man. I love you and I want to be your husband and for you to be my wife because what proves our love more than getting married?"

Rachel looks like she's about to cry and Finn gets off his knee to hug her until she pushes him away and shakes her head. This is it, the moment Rachel turns him down and makes him realize what a fool he is, but he can't let her say no. He needs to at least try one more time.

He closes the ring box and tucks it back in his pocket before grabbing Rachel's hands and holding them, trying not to shake too much. "Before you say anything, I meant every single word I said about you and us. I know we're only in high school still and that it might be hard but…I love you. I just need you to know that."

Rachel tearfully smiles up at him. "I do know that, Finn. I-I just…I need…I need some time, Finn. Can I just have some time to think about all this?"

Finn nods his head solemnly. At least it wasn't a no…yet. "Yeah, of course." He drops one of her hands and rubs the back of his neck before asking the question on his mind. "How much time exactly?" He doesn't want to push her but it'll drive him crazy to wait without knowing something!

"Give me…give me three days," Rachel says surely. She shakes her head slightly, like she's agreeing with herself that three days is a sufficient amount of time. "Finn, I love you and I really don't want you to take my answer the wrong way-"

"No, Rachel, I get it. It _is_ a big decision that _will_ change our lives. I can wait. I'll wait forever for you if I have to." He gives her a small smile which she reciprocates before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rachel's hand slips out of his and she begins to walk away, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she goes. When she's gone he stares out at the empty auditorium and begins to replay everything again in his mind.

The three days tick by slowly. He's not usually one for wearing a watch but he needs to keep a countdown on him at all times. It doesn't make the wait any easier but at least he can keep track of how much longer he has to go.

Since it's the weekend, there isn't much to fill his time and preoccupy him. Normally he hates homework and tries to avoid it at all costs but honestly, he wouldn't mind the distraction now except he has none to do. Kurt isn't any help since he's spending the day with Blaine and Mercedes, his mom wouldn't let him go grocery shopping with her because he tends to want to buy everything he sees, Sam is busy working on something for Mercedes and can't hang out, video games offer no comfort, even sleep doesn't work because he only dreams of Rachel either turning him down and dumping his sorry ass or he gets a hard on and has to rub one out from the raciness in his mind. Then he tries the garage.

He had asked for the weekend off in anticipation that he'd be spending it with Rachel celebrating their engagement but he supposes that idea had been a bit premature. With nothing better to do and time to kill, Finn doesn't mind stopping by. Burt is surprised to see him but allows him to stay nonetheless and he's able to get his mind off Rachel and the fate of his proposal looming over him for a few hours. But that was just Saturday.

Sunday is brutal since the shop closes early and Burt insists he doesn't need him. His mom is making Sunday dinner since everyone will be home but shoos him out of the kitchen since he can only seem to mope and pick at the food she's making, driving her up a wall. He decides to see if Kurt or Sam is busy. Kurt is and apologizes as he closes his door again to work on homework he put off the day before but Sam is sorta free. He says he's going for a run and tells Finn he can join him if he'd like. It's better than nothing so he goes but all he can think about is Rachel. It does nothing to distract his mind.

He's quiet at dinner that night and doesn't speak at all until his mother comments on his sullen mood.

"I'm just tired," he replies, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Finn, you aren't getting sick are you? You've been mopey since Friday," she says back, trying to lean over to feel his forehead. He swats her hand away.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired from my run earlier." He doesn't say anything more and nobody asks him more questions.

When he makes his way upstairs, Kurt stops him just before he enters his room. "What's going on between you and Rachel?"

Finn stiffens and turns to him, trying not to appear guilty. He doesn't know why he should feel guilty. There is nothing to be guilty about. "Nothing. We're great."

"Then why haven't you two spoken since Friday? You haven't even texted."

"How do you know that?"

Kurt looks at him like he is dumb. "She was at Mercedes yesterday when Blaine and I stopped by to discuss Regionals ideas. I was surprised that she wasn't with you and even more surprised when she asked how you were like she didn't know. So spill. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kurt. We just haven't talked in few days. Is that a crime?" He's getting annoyed by the accusation in Kurt's voice like he has done something wrong. Finn hasn't done anything wrong. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. Goodnight." Without another word, Finn slams his door shut and locks it behind him. He doesn't need Kurt on his back now.

For hours that night, Finn thinks about what Rachel's answer will be. He really wants a yes, he wants it so bad that's why he asked. You don't ask someone to marry you if you want the answer to be no, but he has to be prepared for a no. What will it mean if she says no? He will never break up with her but what if it makes her want to break up with him? What if she sees it as a desperate attempt to hold on to her because he knows she can do better? Is it a desperate attempt? No, he loves her, that's why he asked her to marry him. He knows she could do better than a Lima Loser but for some reason, she loves him and doesn't see him as what he knows he is.

When school comes the next morning he's eager about seeing Rachel again. Will she tell him her decision before the three full days are officially up? Will she speak to him at all? He gets his answer when he gets to school and doesn't see Rachel at her locker where they usually met when they arrive.

She keeps quiet whenever they end up near each other throughout the day but when the three days are officially up, Finn finally confronts her. When he asks again she still doesn't have an answer for him which really bums him out. Though she hasn't said the words, it feels like a giant no and it stings.

As she explains why she hasn't committed either way, he realizes that she still doesn't understand why even though he has tried to explain so he says what he feels. They've talked about New York a lot, especially since the football recruitment fell through. He still doesn't know what he wants to do with his life but he knows he wants to do it with Rachel at his side. Rachel is going to New York and he's going with her, but that doesn't mean everything will be honky dory, it's going to be tough which is why he wants to marry her. It will be the reminder they need to help them get through the tough times, the reminder that they love each other and that what they feel now will never change. She thinks it's romantic but still a little crazy. She looks up at him and is about to give an answer when he realizes that he doesn't want an answer for _now_, he wants one for good.

He tells her to take a few more days because he wants her to be sure of her decision, whatever it is, before kissing her on the cheek and heading down the hallway.

The week takes a drastic turn when Blaine is blinded in one eye. The proposal is still on Finn's mind but now there is another important matter pressing on it and the minds of his friends. They're worried about Blaine and how they'll beat Sebastian and the Warblers in a fair fight and they're working on potential Michael Jackson songs they can perform at Regionals.

Quinn sings a song and gives a speech after explaining how she got into Yale. He's happy for her. Her life has been pretty crazy and it's great to see her getting everything together and making something of herself. He may not be in love with her, but she'll always be his first love. But there's something about how she's talking and looking at Rachel so pointedly. Rachel's head is down and she looks guilty. Had they been talking about the engagement? No, he must be imagining things because the next time he looks at her, she's smiling and bright, just like her usual self.

A few days later Finn is at home alone when the doorbell rings. He jogs downstairs to find Rachel at his door, her eyes and nose a little red and puffy.

"Hi," she squeaks out.

"Hey, Rachel, what's a matter?" He opens the door wider and allows Rachel to come in. She tugs off her coat and hangs it up before rubbing her arms and looking up at him. Rachel steps closer to him for a hug and he wraps his arms around her tiny body. Her tears soak into his shirt and now he's really worried and confused. "Rachel, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

"Can we sit down?" Finn nods and let's her lead them to the couch. They sit down and Rachel stares at the floor until she gets her wits about her finally. "Kurt got his letter today. He's a finalist for NYADA." She wipes her nose with a tissue from the side table then looks at him.

He understands what this means to her. "I'm sure your letter is coming, Rachel. You're amaz-"

"I'm not getting one. It's over. I gave them the best I had but it wasn't enough."

Finn takes her hand and kisses the back of it before putting his arm around her shoulder and tugging her close. "Rachel, you are the co-captain of glee club, the star of the school musical, a straight A student, you volunteer, you're involved in a million other things and you're the most talented actress and the best singer I've ever seen or heard. If NYADA doesn't agree that you would be a great addition to their school then who needs 'em? You're going to make it; you're too talented and driven not to."

Rachel just shakes her head and buries her face into Finn's side. "No. I'm not getting in."

"But you're still going to New York." He tilts her chin up and looks down at her. "Remember what Patti said? Never give up. You don't need to worry, Rach. You're going to get into that school." She smiles weakly at him but something in her eyes tells him she still doesn't fully believe him. He kisses her lightly but soon Rachel deepens it, climbing into his lap.

Rachel runs her fingers through his hair and he holds her sides firmly to lay her out on the couch. He smoothes his hand around to her stomach, then to her thigh to push her dress up, but the slam of the front door breaks them apart before anything further can happen.

"Carole? Kurt? Finn? Sam?" Burt's voice calls from the door.

Finn shoots up on the couch and stands quickly as Rachel rights herself as well and smoothes her dress down to better cover her legs. "Uh, just Finn," he calls. Seconds later Burt walks into the living room. "Kurt's at Blaine's, Sam is hanging out with Rory, and my mom isn't home from work yet."

"Oh, okay." He notices Rachel wiping her eyes. "Everything okay here?"

Finn looks down at Rachel. "Yeah, it'll be fine. It's just an emotional day." He smiles at Burt to reassure him.

"Y'sure?"

"Yeah." He looks back at Rachel and an idea pops into his head. "I think we're just going to visit Blaine for a bit. Get out of the house for a while."

"Okay. Tell Kurt he needs to be home by dinner for me, will ya?" Burt claps him on the shoulder. "Afternoon Rachel."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Rachel replies, modestly waving and smiling at him. He walks toward the kitchen and Finn puts his hand out for Rachel to take.

"Are we really going to Blaine's?"

"Yeah. I was gonna stop by and see how he's doing. Plus I need to tell Kurt about dinner. You're welcome to come with me. I wish you would. We haven't spent much time together lately."

Rachel bites her lip and nods her head. "Well, if we're going to visit Blaine, I need to stop at home first. I made some homemade chicken noodle soup that I wanted to bring him."

Finn smiles and tugs Rachel into his arms. "I love you," he mumbles against her lips before molding his mouth to hers.

As they leave Blaine's house to take Rachel home, Finn realizes what he should do. Rachel still hasn't given him an answer. They haven't even discussed the proposal again since the initial three days were up. However, when Rachel calls Kurt to tell him they're on their way over, she suggests singing some Michael to Blaine to cheer him up. Her idea sets the wheels in Finn's head in motion and once they start he can't stop them. Rachel always identifies best with music, it is her passion, and they have always had a connection through it. Why didn't he think of it before?

Rachel hums along with the radio on the drive back until they arrive at her house. She turns to Finn with a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for loving me…for everything."

Finn gives Rachel a half smile before leaning over to pull her close for a kiss. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too." Rachel unbuckles herself and opens the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Finn. Goodnight." She climbs out of the car and looks back at Finn, smiling, before closing the door and walking into her house.

When Finn arrives home, the first thing he does is look through Michael Jackson's entire music catalogue online. The man has so many great hits but he finds a song that's perfect for what he wants to do, even if it is a duet, and practices it for two days with the musicians before he deems himself ready enough to try it for real.

After Santana's rousing story of her quest for evidence against Sebastian, Finn calls out to borrow Rachel as everyone files out of the room. She seems to act aloof, asking if they're just going to rehearse, until the glee club is gone. Then her tone and topic goes more serious. She knows he's looking for an answer but he needs to say his piece first.

The music starts and he isn't entirely surprised when Rachel joins in. Like always she knows the song perfectly without any rehearsal at all and throughout it he can't help but feel that she's answering him. When they've finished, he's about to tell her that it felt like a yes when she cuts him off. His heart is pounding in his chest so loud he isn't even sure he hears Rachel properly as she speaks so he must ask the question.

"Is that a-?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

Finn frantically digs the ring out of his pocket, trying not to drop it and ruin the moment, and succeeds in placing it firmly on Rachel's left hand. He's so happy he's crying as he hugs Rachel, his fiancée, tightly in his arms.

As his arms slacken, Rachel leans up to kiss him. He can feel everything in that kiss and he gives everything back. When their lips break, he breathes "I love you" against her mouth before kissing her again, her lips breaking into a smile as she throws her arm around his shoulders to hold him closer.

They make out for several minutes until a throat clearing brings them out of their lustful and happy intoxication. They both look toward the source and find Brad standing in the doorway pointing at the clock to remind them that they're needed in the auditorium.

Finn nods in response and Brad leaves them alone, the other musicians already gone. "So now what? D-do we tell everyone today or…?"

"I think for now, we should keep this between us until we can sort everything out. There's still so much to discuss but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Finn nods in agreement. As much as he wants to scream it from the rooftops that Rachel said yes, he knows that it's probably best to wait until they can figure everything out. Everyone will have an opinion and try to tell them what they should and shouldn't do and he isn't ready to hear that yet. He just wants to bask in Rachel's love and focus on his _fiancée_ and no one else right now. But he can't. They're needed in the auditorium for whatever Kurt has up his sleeve.

He tries to pull Rachel toward the door but she stops him and undoes her necklace. "What're you doing?"

"If we're going keep this just between us right now, I can't wear my ring. People would notice the beautiful engagement ring that my _fiancé_ picked out sitting perfectly on my ring finger." Finn smiles as Rachel's words lift his spirit even higher. "I'm going to wear it on my necklace until we figure out the appropriate time to begin telling everyone. I'll always have it with me. I promise."

"I love you," Finn says again, giddy as Rachel turns around and pulls her hair away from her neck for Finn to put her necklace back on her. Before she tucks it under the collar of her dress, Rachel holds the ring in her hand tightly to her chest.

"We should go. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." Rachel puts her hand out for Finn to take and he does so gladly. They know they need to get to the auditorium but they take their time getting there. "So, my dads have date night tonight and will be out until at least eleven. You should come over so we can _celebrate_," she emphasizes the word with a lustful tone.

Finn's mouth cracks into a pleased smirk as he thinks about _celebrating_ with Rachel. There is no way he'd pass up on engagement sex.

"I'll bring the sparkling cider if you bring those lacy black panties I like." He quirks his eyebrow at her and she giggles playfully.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Hudson."

"I like the sound of that, Future Mrs. Hudson." He pulls her in for another kiss.

Yeah, Rachel is going to be the best wife ever.


End file.
